zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soft Spot For Stolen Kisses
I may be a bunny and not an elephant, but I still have quite the good memory Lots of moments with you, my closest fox friend that I remember so fondly It´s one of those days when our relationship had just really got going I´m having a break at the department after just arresting a smuggling ring We´ve started dating as our bond has grown stronger in the force You have given me all the trust, respect and care that only a true friend can give Changing out of my uniform and back into my teal shirt and black pants Nick waits for me outside, for he wants to go to a café nearby with his Carrots The afternoon is sunny and warm as we stroll through the street At the café, we make orders and sit down, sharing the same seat You have been the best kind of partner I could ever have, Nick Kind and supportive, but also cunning and slick When you´re in my life, I never feel lonely or lost A shoulder to cry on, and the only owner of my heart After waiting for a few minutes, our orders come to the table I´ve got a carrot pastry and Nick feasts on a blueberry sundae Every time we pop in here, the stuff in this café tastes so delicious No wonder we frequent this even during our breaks Of course, both of us also ordered a nice cup of coffee Nick has some espresso while I´m more fond of latte As we drink, you notice how the table has a pot full of pretty flowers You smile and mention how they´re the same color as my eyes Judging by your sly smile, I can see how you´re getting into a flirtatious mood I let you wait until I´ve finished my food When I´m done, I decide to recline against the seat and relax a bit there Somehow, the seat I´m sitting on feels much softer and warmer before Looks like you snuck behind me and want to give your bunny a hug Can´t blame you, it´s fun to hug when my boyfriend is so handsome and big In the whole world, there is no better place to relax Than in the arms of a certain magnificent fox I´m about to check on my phone, until you give me quite the surprise Before I can do anything, you stealthily kiss me Customers nearby giggle as they see me blush like crazy But I close my eyes and smile, for that felt so lovely Now it´s your turn, as you get a kiss even more stealthy and romantic I´m not afraid to show my affection for Nick in public Smiling merrily, we pay the bill and leave the café while holding paws Time to head back home to Grand Pangolin Arms So often I hear you whisper to my ear how you love me so Well, I can´t help but find you irresistible too Sometimes, you show me affection when I least expect it Not that there´s anything wrong with that It would be only one of many moments like that between you and me With a boyfriend like you, this relationship couldn´t be any more valuable I still remember how you caused me there a few seconds of bliss Maybe I have a soft spot for stolen kisses. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Date stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating